The Potter Triplets and The Vampires
by Padfootette
Summary: Leaving the triplets at the Dursleys Dumbledore had no idea of the terrible ordeal that would face them. Sent off to the one and only Charlie Swan, the older brother of Lily and Petunia, the triplets are raised in the world of Twilight. Fem Harry/Jasper. Her sisters are paired with Emmett and Garrett. Rosalie and Alice bashing.


The Potter Triplets and The Vampires

**Summary:** Leaving the triplets at the Dursleys Dumbledore had no idea of the terrible ordeal that would face them. Sent off to the one and only Charlie Swan, the older brother of Lily and Petunia, the triplets are raised in the world of Twilight. Fem Harry/Jasper. Her sisters are paired with Emmett and Garrett. Rosalie and Alice bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me it belongs to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer I'm just using them in a way they didn't.

Requested by Peyton-Alice.

**Chapter One, The Potter's Return**

"Hi dad." Bella smiled at her father as he walked through the living room door in the Cullen household. Charlie smiled at his daughter he didn't care that his daughter was now a vampire and that he was in a house surrounded by them. He knew what they were from the moment he had set eyes on them thanks to his little sister Lily and her husband James.

"Dad what's the matter I haven't seen you smile like that since the girls moved to England when they were fifteen to spend some time with their Godfathers?" Bella asked confused.

"Their coming home Bella. All three of them are coming home." Charlie smiled forgetting about everyone else in the room. Bella's eyes lit up as she thought of her three cousins, she loved hanging out with them when they were younger even if she was a year older than them. "Really? They're alright? They survived the war?" Bella asked jumping out of her seat ready to wrap the three girls in her arms and never let go.

"Yes Bella they survived and won the war and at seventeen as well. I know Lily and James will be so proud of them. But Bella they have lost a great number of people close to them one being Remus. You know their other Godfather. He and his wife died in the war leaving behind their two month old son, but they made the girls his godmothers so he will be coming to live with me." Charlie said sadly.

"Sorry Charlie but who're you talking about?" Carlisle asked politely. Charlie and Bella jumped having forgotten that the Cullens were even there.

"Sorry Carlisle I was talking about my nieces they're triplets and a year younger than Bella. They have lived with me since they were a year old when their mother, my youngest sister Lily and her husband James were murdered in front of the girls. They were originally sent to live with my other sister Petunia in England but she shipped them over to me because she didn't want them.

They have been going to a boarding school of sorts in Scotland, England since they were eleven coming back here in the summer sometimes. But when they were fifteen they moved to England to live with their Godfathers, but Sirius Black one of their Godfathers was murdered in front of them when he went to rescue them from the people who killed their parents.  
They have stayed in England since then, I always got letters from them telling me a second war had started," Charlie said but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Second? There have been two wars in England?" Jasper asked astonished.

"There have been more than that but there have been two Wizarding Wars. My sister Lily was a witch she is known as a Muggleborn as she was born to none magical parents. I and Petunia have no magic but we have grown up learning about the Magical world from Lily. James, Lily's husband was a wizard from The Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter.

The Potter's are one of the oldest magical families in the world along with the Blacks and Malfoys. My nieces Amalthea, Larissa and Tauri are witches, three of the most powerful of their time and also the richest as they inherited all of the Black family fortune as well as the Potter's. They are not however related to Billy and nor are they arrogant because of their wealth they told me they don't want it as it reminds them of what they lost. Anyway I haven't heard from them in almost two years. I feared they were dead." Charlie choked out the words as he remembered the pain and fear he had felt when he thought of three of his four most precious girls dead. Bella wrapped her arms around her dad as she saw the tears build up in his eyes. She remembered the pain and suffering she had felt when her cousins stopped writing to her and Charlie.

Once Charlie had pulled himself together he continued. "I'm sorry Carlisle they're all I have left of my sister and they're like daughters to me I got a letter from them yesterday asking if they could come stay here. I replied back saying I would be here to tell Bella. I hope that's alright Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it is Charlie I take it they will need healing so it's better if they came here. Do you know when they would be arriving in Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Probably in half an hour as they have a quicker way to get here than using the plane I told them to come over whenever they're ready and Amalthea said they would be coming over straight away."

"Witches from my own country this should be interesting." Garrett mused with a smirk on his face.

"Garrett!" Carlisle said sharply. "You will leave them alone. All of you will..." but he was interrupted by three loud echoing cracks right in the middle of the living room. The occupants of the room looked around the room looking for the source of the noise when they spotted three beautiful girls standing in the middle of the room the third girl holding a baby in her arms close to her chest.

"Thea? Lissa? Tauri?" Bella asked as she looked at the three girls with wide eyes, tears shining in them that would never fall.

"Hi Bella." the second girl with reddish brown wavy hair that was tied up in a bun, and hazely-green eyes that were sparkling with tears that she was holding back. "Never thought you would become a vampire Bella. Though you never did want to grow old." the girl said shaking her head as if she thought Bella had chosen the wrong choice.  
"How do you know that Bella is a vampire?" Edward asked holding Bella and Renesmee close to himself.

"Maybe it's because we learnt about the different types in school or it could be the fact that we were fighting against fifty of them." the first girl with midnight black hair that was wavy and to the middle of her back, her Hazel eyes glaring holes into Edward.

"What?" Charlie shouted rushing over to the three girls and crushing them tight to him being mindful of the little baby the third one was holding. "Are you three alright?" Charlie asked pulling back to check the three girls over. "Amalthea please tell me you are joking or that I heard you wrong and you didn't fight against vampires let alone fifty of them."

"Sorry Uncle Charlie," the second girl replied."Thea's not joking. There were more than just vampires on Voldemort's side. It was worse than the first war that mum and dad fought in."

"Tauri look at me." Charlie said firmly to the third girl who had long blood red hair that curled down to her waist and eyes an emerald green, Tauri refused to look at him. "Tauri what happened sweetheart." he asked more softly as he saw that she was holding back tears more so than her sisters. Tauri couldn't hold back the tears after that and she started sobbing into Charlie's chest, though she still kept a tight grip on the baby in her arms.

"Tauri," Bella cried as she rushed over to her cousins. "Tauri what's wrong?" when there was no answer Bella and Charlie looked to her older sisters. "Thea, Larissa what's wrong with Tauri?"

"The battle was at Hogwarts," Amalthea started. "He only attacked the school because we were there. We were looking for the last object that could finally kill Voldemort. Everyone at the school joined in the fight but McGonagall sent the younger years to Hogsmeade so they could escape but some snuck back to help. We helped as many people as we could but it wasn't enough, Voldemort's side exceeded ours and that was without all the creatures added to his side." Amalthea sighed.

"What did he have?" Charlie asked though he feared what the answer would be.  
"He had Giants, Trolls, Acromantulas, Dementors, Vampires and Werewolves," Larissa answered. "There was also these groups of wizards on his side called Snatchers who would literally snatch you and take you to the Ministry to be trailed or just kill you. But Neville and Seamus killed them early on during the battle by blowing up the bridge with them on it." Larissa continued.

"That's horrible." Esme said horrified that anyone would do such a thing.  
"We know it's been like that since we were fourteen." Larissa said as she wiped her eyes on her jumper. "When we came out of The Room of Requirement after finding the object to kill Voldemort, we destroyed it and joined the battle. We saw Percy and Fred battling a Death Eater and the Minister, they killed them and another Death Eater killed Fred in the explosion." she said as Tauri started crying silently again.

"Oh Tauri." Bella sighed looking like she wanted to cry herself and gently hugged her three cousins. She knew that Tauri had been in a romantic relationship with the Weasley twin. Bella let go of the three girls after a while and led them to one of the leather sofas in the living room. Larissa and Amalthea sat on either side of their youngest sister who still had not spoken since their arrival.  
Many in the room were curious as to why she hadn't, however they were given an answer when the youngest finally lifted her head from the staring contest she was having with the floor. Long, bright red scars ran along her neck and throat causing her rather pale skin to look at though it had been used as some sort of scratching board. A gasp left the lips of most of the females in the room causing the young girl to turn her face away as her eyes started to water. Her sisters quickly glared at the culprits before whispering reassurances in their sister's ear.

"What happened?" Charlie growled out making the baby stir and for Tauri to glare at her uncle. "Sorry," Charlie apologised. "But what happened?" Charlie insisted.

Amalthea and Larissa sighed and looked as if the memory caused them pain, which everyone realised it probably did. "It was horrible Charlie, the war. Voldemort had completely taken over by the end of our Sixth year. We had to go on the run Hermione and Ron came with us but in March we were captured by the Snatchers who had Greyback with them." Amalthea said but she was interrupted by Bella.

"Wait, wait, wait." Bella cried making everyone look at her. "You mean you were captured by those Snatchers that you told us about and Greyback. Was. With. Them. How the bloody hell did you escape? Or..." Bella faltered as she didn't want to think of her cousins dying.

'It gets worse.' Tauri wrote with her wand, the words appearing in the air shining a bright red.  
"Worse? How can it be worse?" Charlie asked almost hysterically but before either of the girls could answer they were interrupted by Jasper who hadn't taken his eyes off of Tauri since she had appeared along with her sisters.

"I'm sorry," Jasper interrupted in his southern accent drawing his eyes away from Tauri to look at her sisters, then to Charlie and Bella. "What is wrong with this Greyback character and who is he?" Surprising all of the Cullens it was Bella that answered.

"Fenrir Greyback is the notorious werewolf in England he's not like the Quileute tribe he's an actual werewolf who can turn on the full moon but from what dad and the girls have told me he goes around biting people to turn them into werewolves, he mainly targets children so they grow up hating everyone like him." Bella answered.

"What a surprise stupid dogs. Their too thick to know the slightest bit of sense and their disgusting enough to go around biting children..." but she was cut off when everything including the house started shaking with the force of an erupted volcano, a Tsunami and an earth quake mixed together. Everyone looked around the room and spotted the three girls sitting on the sofa glaring at Rosalie with hatred burning in their eyes as their hair whipped about their faces.

"Don't you dare speak about them like that. You know NOTHING about them! Not all of them are the same. How about we judge you vampires on the ones we met and see how you like it?" Larissa growled.

"And for you information you stuck up princess our Godfather who died fighting, Teddy's father was a werewolf and he was the kindest one you'd ever meet and he marked the three of us as his cubs when we were thirteen. So don't you dare say anything about him and that goes for all of you!" Amalthea growled looking at all of the vampires in the room.  
"Girls please calm down." Charlie pleaded looking at the three girls imploringly. After a few agonising minutes the shaking slowly stopped and everything returned to the way it was. 'Sorry.' Tauri wrote with her wand.  
"It's alright dears," Esme said smiling kindly at them. "We understand that you have been through so much and you're so young to."

"Thea, Lissa could you please continue what happened to you three and why Tauri isn't speaking?" Charlie asked fearfully. Amalthea and Larissa nodded and tightened their arms around their younger sister pulling her closer to themselves before continuing.  
"As we were saying Greyback and the other Snatchers recognised us and tied us up with Hermione, Ron and Dean who had also been on the run, they had also captured Griphook the Goblin that looked after our Vaults at Gringotts, he had been struck off and was on the run with another Goblin, Dirk Creswell, Dean and Ted Tonks but earlier on they had been captured and killed only Dean and Griphook escaped.

Anyway they didn't take us to the Ministry they took us to Malfoy Manor instead. They sent Ron, Dean and Griphook down into the Dungeons while Bellatrix carved Mudblood into Hermione's arm and forced us to watch before they tortured us. They took our wands off of us, but even though we could perform Wandless magic we didn't use it as the Death Eaters outnumbered us and they tortured Tauri more than us because she was the youngest and Bellatrix Lestrange tried to slit Tauri's throat when Ron, Hermione and Dean escaped from the Dungeon they had tied us up so we couldn't save Tauri." Amalthea said tears running down her face. "Bellatrix was angry and took it out on Tauri who was the only one left behind." Amalthea continues but before she could say another word a loud growl echoed around the room.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise and were startled to see Jasper sitting on the couch his knuckles white from where he held on to the arm rests so tightly. The other vampires in the room could hear deep grumbles come from Jasper as he tried to hold in his growls and get control of himself. "You mean to tell me that those, those people left you in the hand of the enemy when they themselves were able to escape?" he snarled angrily.

"Do you really think that we would just leave our little sister behind." Larissa snapped angrily. "Our friend Dobby came back to rescue all of us, as well as getting our wands back and we escaped to Ron's brother's house, but as we were Disapperating Bellatrix had thrown her knife at us but it hit Dobby in the chest. H-he died as soon as we got to Shell Cottage." Larissa said sadly tears running down her face.

"Oh girls I am so sorry." Charlie said sadly as he embraced his three nieces. "Is there anything that I can do to help you Tauri?" he asked but Tauri just shook her head no.  
"There isn't uncle Charlie. We've tried and so had Bill and Fleur when we went to Shell Cottage but there isn't anything." Amalthea sighed, looking around the room as she suddenly realized that she was in a strange house full of vampires except...

'Jacob.' Tauri wrote in the air smiling at the wolf that was standing by the doors.  
"Hello Ri, Lissa, Thea finally realised that I'm here," Jacob smiled at them before it turned to a sad frown. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you three." the three girls nodded at him before turning back to Charlie.

"Charlie could we please go home?" Larissa asked as she covered a yawn. Charlie smiled sadly at them but nodded.  
"Of course girls. Where are your bags?" Charlie asked looking around for them.

"Kreacher would have already dropped them off at home along with Teddy's stuff." Amalthea answered as the three stood up and hugged Bella goodbye.  
"I'll come by tomorrow to see you once you've rested and then I'll introduce you to everyone later on." Bella told them she turned to Carlisle when he looked like he was going to protest. "Carlisle they would of already been treated their friends wouldn't of let them leave without being treated first." Carlisle didn't look convinced but he returned to his seat nonetheless.

"Come on girls let's get you home," Charlie said from the door. "Bye Bella." Charlie called before he closed the door and led the girls to his car. 


End file.
